What The Future Brings
by whatdoyouwantfromme16
Summary: Just a very angsty one-shot read at own risk. Warning; character death and possible triggers


As he watched his younger brother grieve the loss of the person he loved the most. He knew that from then on both brothers would be cursed forever, as immortals and with the curse of killing the ones who they love the most.

He really thought that this time the love story might be different and not end in despair, but alas nothing could be done. She did get in the way after all. Somehow watching his brother cry over the girl's body brought back some unseenly memories of him doing the same thing to a young guild master many years ago. But watching this scene unravel makes the memory seem as though it just happened.

"Natsu I-I-I lo…" was the last thing that the young blonde had said before she closed her eyes for the very last time.

He watched as his brother went to cradle the girl in his arms.

"Lucy no don't do this to me I love you. How could you leave me? I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU! DAMMIT LUCY ANSWER ME PLEASE. OPEN YOUR EYES JUST ONCE MORE. I NEED YOU Lucy… Please don't leave me alone again. I promise that I won't ever leave you again. That I won't abandon you. So please just please don't go" Natsu cried.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. They were supposed to leave together and continue going on missions together to pay her rent. She was supposed to Lucy kick him when he broke into her apartment. She wasn't gonna die that wasn't part of the plan.

He looked down at her body once again. What he saw disgusted him. Blood. Burns. Scrapes. How pale she looked. How beautiful she was. How everywhere but her face was covered in injuries.

What kind of partner was he? He was the one who did this to her. All because he lost control for less than a minute. She never even backed away from him. She didn't even fight back. She just took the attack with a smile on her face. He knew that she did it to protect their unconscious friends.

No matter what she was strong until the end. Protecting those who she loved fiercely even if it meant her own demise. Why? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't have been him? Was this a punishment for leaving the guild for a year without telling anyone? If so why did Lucy have to die for his punishment?

He could only smell her blood now. Not her honey and vanilla scent. All he could smell was blood. Her blood. All he could see was pain. Her pain. Gray's. Erza's. Were they dead as well? He couldn't tell anymore. All he could hear is the scream that Lucy let out as he sent that attack at her.

He put down her body and got up to check and see if Erza and Gray were still alive. They were. What would they say when they came to? Would they blame him for Lucy's death? Probably.

Erza would most likely beat him up with tears in her eye as she cried over the loss of their friend. Teammate. Family member.

Gray on the other hand would just punch him and tell him it was he fault after all he was the one who said that he could control the power he gained.

How would Gramps react? Mira? Gildarts? What about Laxus? Laxus never really showed anyway of caring for Lucy. But that didn't stop her from being a precious member f the guild and, he was the one who killed her.

What would Lucy say to him right now? Would she look into his eyes and tell him to cheer up because being depressed doesn't look good on him? Or would she just yell at him for being reckless and destroying something again?

And that's when it dawned on him. He would never hear her voice again. Whether she was crying or yelling at him she was gone. Forever. The one person he ever loved more than Igneel. Gone. Just like his father. He was truly alone now.

No one at the guild would want to see him again. Not after they found out he lied about being in control.

What could he do now? Run? Accept his fate and let the guild member look at him with disgust? Continue forever living with this guilty feeling of killing the person he loved the most? He didn't even know anymore.

All he knew was that, apparently the apple does not fall far from the tree after all. His _brother_ had also killed the girl that he loved.

He closed his eyes and he saw Lucy's ever present smiling face, but the image changed to one of her crying out in pain.

And that's when Charle opened her eyes to see the entire guild peering over her wondering why she had just collapsed.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did you have another premonition? Was it bad?" Wendy bombarded the exceed with questions.

All of a sudden she pulled into another vision of Natsu and Lucy holding a pink haired baby in a yellow blanket.

Now she just had to wonder which one would come true.

"I'm fine child and you should be more polite when asking questions" Charle responded with

She looked over to Lucy and saw that there were tears in her eyes. They two females locked eyes, and Charle knew that Lucy's star magic had progressed to the point where she could read the future and saw her own fate as well.

"How about we get back to preparing for the major battle coming up?" Erza said, dispersing the tension there was in the air.

Charle walked over to Lucy who was alone.

"Are you ready to face your fate?" The cat asked

"Oh I will never be ready but what else can I do but hope that we ca change the future once again right? I mean this isn't the first time I was supposed to die? So who's saying that I can't cheat death once again?" Lucy said back with a smile on her face.

"I guess you're right" Was Charle's response.

The two split apart, but did not realize that their conversation had been heard by a pink haired man.

Said man walked up behind Lucy and gave her a big hug, and just held her for a minute. Hoping that what Lucy had said could come true and he wouldn't' have to mourn her death in real life.

 **A/N: SO I WAS FEELING REALLY DEPRESSED AND WROTE THIS HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
